


Brothers in arms

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [93]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Percy being a good friend, Post BoO, Supportive Percy, They're gonna patch their relationship, implied percabeth - Freeform, my computer is still broken, nicos been through a lot, percy is totally trying to set nico and will up, pre solangelo, they have a Talk, they're in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: as soon as he can Nico leaves the infirmary to be alone.  Somehow he's not alone but he has a nice conversation with Percy anyway.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Brothers in arms

**Author's Note:**

> My computer is still messed up so I had to write this on the crappy MS paint version of Microsoft word that I have for free on my computer because its the only thing that I can type normally on. It doesn't even have a spell check. Whatever I wrote this anyways. Please enjoy.

"I swear to gods," Nico muttered to himself, swinging his legs absently off of a tree branch, "I can't get a break, can I?"

It had been exactly 72 hours, and Nico had gotten himself out of the infirmary as soon as he possibly could. He was tired of having to spend time there, especially being around the son of Apollo.

Which was why he was now sitting in some of the lower branches of a tree in the middle of the woods surrounding Camp. Hopefully, no one saw him enter the woods, but if no one did then he might be in trouble when he comes back. 

"I bet Will would throw a fit if he thought that I left camp," Nico grumbled, leaning his head against the trunk of the tree.

"I think that it would be more than just Will throwing a fit if you left," came a voice from below. Nico almost toppled out of the tree which would be unfortunate for him because that would mean he'd probably need to go back to the infirmary.

"Gods of Olympus," Nico glared down at Percy who was leaning casually against the tree, "what are you doing here?"

Percy shrugged, "I noticed you slink into the woods all suspiciously and thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Sounds like you're the suspicious one in this situation. Stalking me like that," Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I was only looking out for you, making sure that you weren't going to get hurt. And it's not like I was going to follow you for a long time," Percy let out a slow breath, "also... I wanted to make sure you weren't going to run off."

"Why is everyone so concerned that I'm going to leave, I said that I was staying?" Nico snapped, "why do you even care in the first place?"

"Look, I mean no harm and..." Percy said slowly, he carefully sat down on the grass, "I know what you said but when I saw you sneak off into the woods I got worried. And you can think I'm crazy all you want for me caring about you. But I really do Nico. You're like a little brother to me."

"Family hasn't really worked out for me in the past," Nico muttered, sneaking a glance down at the son of Poseidon.

"You've got Hazel now," Percy said, waving his hand in a circle, "and I guess by default you also have Frank. And I know we've had a rocky relationship in the past and I'm sorry about that, but you've got me too."

"And by default I have Annabeth?" Nico raised one eyebrow.

"And by default, you also have Annabeth, yes," Percy cracked a smile, "so you've got a family now, even if in the past things haven't worked out too smoothly."

"Why are you here telling me this?" Nico asked, "I mean I'm not really complaining, at least your not Jason."

"I don't know," Percy shrugged again, "just making sure that you know that you've got people here that care about you. Were you hoping for something else? Will perhaps?"

"Not even close," Nico said, "I was hoping that I could be alone."

"Well, if you want to be alone, I'll go," Percy stood up and brushed off his pants, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Percy started to walk away, but Nico called after him, "Hey Percy?"

He stopped and glanced back up in the tree, Nico chose his branches carefully and dropped down to the ground, "thanks... for coming here and... I guess for being cool with everything that happened."

Percy chuckled and scratched at the back of his neck, "hey it's no big deal. I'm always cool."

Nico cracked a smile, "thanks."

"and, if you ever want to try and be friends, even with all the rocky stuff in our past," Percy shrugged, "I wouldn't be opposed."

"I think that would be nice," Nico said.

"Awesome!" Percy glanced over his shoulder, "maybe we should get back to camp before someone notices that both of us are gone. You could get your sword and we could spar."

"I think I'm supposed to assume I'm still not allowed to do too much strenuous activity," Nico pressed his lips together, "but I would."

"Right," Percy grinned mischievously, "Will."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico furrowed his eyebrows. Percy held his hands up in front of himself defensively.

"Nothing, nothing," Percy said quickly, "you should listen to your doctor is all."

"Whatever," Nico started back the way he came, Percy followed him.

"Your pretty attractive, sweet doctor," Percy said, poking Nico in the shoulder, "who just happens to also be a pretty powerful son of Apollo as well. Who really cares about you as well."

"Percy!" Nico exclaimed.

"I'm just saying."

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> originally it was going to be Jason instead of Percy but I wasn't vibing with Jason rn. Anyways it seems a bit more genuine this way. The crew of the Argo II lowkey treated Nico like dirt (Some exceptions of course and it did get better). But I ain't want to get into that conversation.


End file.
